


Dressed For The Occasion

by karaokegal



Series: Drabble-a-Day 2011 Project-July [8]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Crossdressing, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 21:37:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8463844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karaokegal/pseuds/karaokegal
Summary: Naked is just the beginning.





	

**Author's Note:**

> [Drabble-a-Day 2011.](http://karaokegal.livejournal.com/tag/drabble-a-day%202011) Day 189. Happy Birthday [captjharknesstw](http://captjharknesstw.livejournal.com/). Thanks to [](http://proseac1.livejournal.com/profile)[proseac1](http://proseac1.livejournal.com/) for SPaG lookover. Comments and concrit  
>  Originally posted to LJ on July 8, 2011

Kathy didn’t know which was more impressive; how good Jack looked in a dress, or how willing he’d been to put one on.

She’d spent years keeping her taste for men in frocks a deep secret, yet she’d revealed it to Jack Harkness half way through the appetizers. In response, he’d smiled that big cheesy grin and asked for the check.

Naked, he was merely beautiful. In one of Kathy’s cocktail dresses, he was perfection, and with that dress pushed up to reveal his cock straining against lace knickers, he was more than that.

He was her dream come true.  



End file.
